Unobtainable
by WanningMoon
Summary: He stared straight in to her smiling face that always captivated him. Why, why did he think he could handle this? Rumplestiltskin x the Blue Fairy. Written before episode 5
1. Misguided

**For a disclaimer check my profile. The **_italiszed _**words are memories with an author's note at the end.**

* * *

><p>Dark, ominous, clouds hung over the town indicating the rain to come. Most of its residents seemed to be in a melancholy mood with only one person that seemed to be enjoying the gray dismal day. His cane clicked as he walked down the sidewalk, while he hummed a merry tune under his breath. The first Tuesday in the beginning of every month were some his favorite days. Always he woke up with a refreshed new spring in his step and a brighter day than before. It endured this <em>new world<em> to him even more. He calmly swung open the door to the Dinner, the first in his rounds, taking a seat in a booth. With concealed excitement, he waited, hungering to see the look on the girl's face.

"Alright you can have anything for breakfast except eggs because the whole batch we got in yesterday is-" The black and red haired waitress immanently stopped after looking away from her note pad.

"Mr. Gold. I'm sorry. I didn't notice you came in. Would you like anything to eat?"

With an inward smile of delight about the look of pure terror he received, he shook his head. "That's quite alright, Miss Ruby. What did you say was wrong with the eggs?"

With a gulp, Ruby quietly answered, "Rotten. The whole shipment turned out rotten."

He just loved pay day. Well, really it should have been called collecting day. The day that he would make his usual rounds collecting the money that the people of StoryBrooke owed him, and enjoy the reactions he received, not because he was misanthropic but he just was not fond of most of the people living in the town. It was quite a nice change than from the past in the other fairytale world. Before he was caught by that double crossing cinder, Rumplestiltskin had to run from hide out to hide out, making little deals for food and the other necessities. His visions into the future helped him little, but he knew ahead of time what his next major bargain was going to be and what perks he could earn. But he wasn't worried about that now because he had gotten something extraordinarily better and much more valuable than a child.

Thanking Ruby for the coffee, he walked out the door almost skipping to his other routine stops. Next was the newspaper, then the sheriff and the dear old Cricket's office, he really hoped he just didn't sing on the way there. While passing be a mirror Mr. Gold gazed at his reflection for a second, after all this time the other man staring back at him looked like another person all together.

* * *

><p>"<em>So what are you doing on this fine sunny day?" His head snapped up from the creek he was looking in. A small flying fairy fluttered inches beside him.<em>

"_Just thinking. I heard you have a special day tomorrow after the collecting festival." _

_Using her white magic to transform from a small sprite to the normal human size, the girl replied with an excited squeak, "Yes, tomorrow I find out what fairy type I will be. What about you, James? Isn't it the big day when your father announces who his heir to the business is?"_

_He snorted. "Yes, the contest between me and my brother will be over."_

_With a sight, he stared in to the water's reflective surface to find a mud colored face with too long of a pointed nose staring back at him. Crackled skin and dominate long fingers seem to stand out. Who would ever respect him? Sitting beside him in the reflection was a girl twisting a brown strand of hair with her blue eyes staring at him intently. Everything about her seemed normal, almost perfect, except for the occasional glimpse of pointed ears. Who would have laughed at his companion?_

_In a brief moment, she reached out putting a cool hand on a leathering face, pulling it back to look in her eyes. Although his friend did not speak, her eyes told all the silent comforts and reassurances he so desperately needed to hear, feel from anyone. Lifting her hand from his face, she grabbed his hand with hers, giving a comforting squeeze._

"_You know what. Why don't we celebrate with the Fairy Folk for a little while? Being in one of the main events for tomorrow allows me to sample the walnut wine early."_

_With a tug he was pulled along down a forest path, thorns and burs scratched his leg, however all he noticed her radiant smile. _

* * *

><p>"Well, well. What seems to have you so happy on this cloudy today, Mr. Gold?"<p>

He gave a slight mocking bow to his addresser before answering. "Madame Mayor, why shouldn't I be happy? I don't have to worry about a certain someone being close to my loyal sheriff all the time now."

With a chuckle at her look of hatred which turned into surprise as his words were thought over, he decided to elaborate more. "You didn't know? Not only is Miss Swan staying with Mrs. Blanchard but she now has a job as the town's deputy."

His smile turned sinister as he watched the mayor almost run to the police station. It was a cruel thing to do, but that was what she got for ruining his genuine feeling of happiness. The emotion had almost seemed foreign to him altogether for it had not been felt in a long time. He stopped walking to stand across the street from the flower shop.

For a time Rumplestiltskin stood looking at the flower shop trying to decide if he should go in or collect the earnings another day. With a sharp breath to gather courage, he begin to saunter toward The Blue Fairy Florist.

* * *

><p><em>Grunting as he was pushed down into the mud by his older brother, who had a sadistic hungering look on his face.<em>

"_Mother should have named you Rumplestiltskin for your ugly looks not James." He tried to stand only to receive a punch that connected to his jaw. With a thud, his body shook at the impact to a tree trunk. _

"_You shouldn't torment him. He is your family, is he not? Some creature might feel pity for him and attack you."_

_The eyes of his tormenter rested on the new threat. A slender figure in a cloaked hood stood on the path into the forest._

"_What are you a forest witch?" His brother angrily demanded causing spit to fly in the newcomer's direction. _

"_Sure, why not?" A feminine voice stated. With a wave of a hand, vines grew out of the ground wrapping around his older brother and tossed him a few feet away. _

_As his brother run off, the person made her way toward him. Thorny vines encircled the tree, growing blue flowers._

"_Are you ok, James?"_

_Looking up he gave her a look that clearly said he had a eureka moment, ignoring the pain he stood, hoping his ideal would make her smile. "The Blue Fairy. That's what your fairy name sho-_

* * *

><p>Thump. Th-Thump. Cursing the annoying beating of his heart and his earlier decision, he stared straight in to her smiling face that always captivated him. Why, <em>why<em> did he think he could handle this? He, Rumplestiltskin, the great seer and deal maker, should have just swallowed his pride and walked away with his tail between his legs. Not standing in front of a what was once a famous fairy, cowering with mixed emotions.

"Hello, Mr. Gold. I was just about to go get the money for you, but the arrangement has to be done by one-thirty this afternoon. It's for baby, Alexandria and her mother, I'm so glad Ashley and her boyfriend was able to work something out."

He stood silent for a few seconds, almost having to force himself to think about what to say. "Yes. Very fortunate. Are those Delphiniums?"

"Why yes, it is. Let me go get your money."

Feh, if he could truly be happy in life money would not matter to him, but he had chosen his path just as she had hers long ago. Even in this different world, Rumplestiltskin knew what the curse really did, no one would ever have happiness and even when Snow White's daughter did undo the curse he could never obtain the simple life he used to crave. Why? Because there was no happy endings for the wicked.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yep it's an odd, never happening pair, but I got the idea and just had to write something about them. :) James is the name I gave Rumplestiltskin before he became Rumplestitskin and also has nothing to do with Snow's Prince Charming. (I was reading Harry Potter so that might explain why I had chose the name.) A quick side note I almost have my first chapter of a multi chapter fic done. I'm hoping to get it out as an early Christmas present to you, the readers. _


	2. Causes and the Effects

Slamming the door to his house, Mr. Gold threw his cane across the room. His action causing a glass china cabinet filled with plates to break, leaving shards of glass scattered across the floor. The mess did not matter to him. The plates and item that held them could easily be replaced like the nothing had ever happened. Oh, how he wished he could do the same with actions; however, this is not possible.

Taking a deep, he made up his mind to make calming tea and read the morning's paper no matter how biased it was. It was always a smart idea to keep up on the happenings around the town. While the calming smell of lavender filled the air, Mr. Gold found he was unable to focus on any of the words. His whole body was shaking and he could not fathom the reason for it. Reaching his hand down, he opened up the drawer pulling open the secret compartment. Now he found himself eyeing Cinderella's fairy godmother's wand.

* * *

><p><em>He found himself entranced by her magic shinning around her silhouette in the full moon's light. Shaking himself out of his daze, Rumplestiltskin moved out of the darkness of the tree lines wearing the giddy smile of his persona people had learned to fear.<em>

"_Why?" Her only word cut the air around them like a knife._

_He had to catch himself before he took a sharp intake of breath. Normally James would have answered her strait away, but James was long gone, dead even. The new Rumplestilkskin quite loved to play with his food, taunting the poor soul to amuse himself._

"_Why to what, my dear? I've done lots of things making people ask me that question. You're going to have to be more specific."_

_A beat could be felt to her magic, bounding her anger plus another emotion he could not place. Not that he feared her lashing out; she could only do minimal damage and he knew she would not do anything to hurt him._

"_What could you have possibly have gained by the wand of my dead sister?"_

"_Well, there are the perks of amplified magic, one less snooty fairy godmother and me being mostly resistant to fairy spells. Why would you care? You don't like the godmother branch of fairies anyway." _

_Inwardly he was very proud of himself for the reply, he just could not bring himself to say dearie like he should have._

"_Just because I don't like them does not mean I want them dead." Her anger flashed up then went away so fast it surprised him. A new look of acceptance was etched across her face._

"_You continue to do whatever crooked plan you are planning. I leave you to your fate, Rumplestiltskin. __Don't __ever summon me again."_

_In a flash of brilliant blue light, she had vanished. Squashing the little once of sorrow that taken residence in his heart, Rumplestilskin bent down to gather up the glittering dust lining the grass blades._

* * *

><p>Had it truly been worth it? To gain the wand's power for his ultimate goal that created the little of StoryBrooke. All these years he had stood firmly behind the answer he had chosen, but now he was not so sure anymore. The wand was needed to create the curse and the curse was created to...to make her happy by allowing her to work with the plants she loved.<p>

After visiting her for all this time seeing her smile while knowing it was fake, he decided the curse had to be broken that was why he sent Henry to find his real mother. Things needed to change starting with the little lad. That was a small little minuscule detail in the real plan to make Regina fail in her seemingly permanent rule, crushing her forever.

He did get joy in making the Evil Queen fell what he felt for the first few weeks after he had pushed his love away. That was defiantly a bonus when creating the curse, but now he wanted his real revenge. Placing the wand back in to the compartment, Mr. Gold poured himself some tea. He would sure miss this times technology and conveniences when he returned to his world, but relished the thought of all the new mishaps he could cause. So in the end, it would be worth coming out of the frozen state of the town.

Now all he had to do was wait for Mrs. Swan's presence to take effect even more than it had. Snow White and her Prince Charming had remembered their love for one another. With Henry the biggest supporter of the _believe_ world, it will be even better to see the mayor's look of horror. Even more so when the Sherriff remembers, he was still congratulating himself for planting the idea of a sheriff's deputy in the Huntsman's mind.

* * *

><p><em>He knew he shouldn't do this, but it bothered Rumplestiltskin that he had not gotten little Jiminy's parents<em>. _Maybe_ _it was because the thieves reminded him of his own home life, only the kid did not have someone like his mother to guide and encourage with kindness. But it was not the kid he felt sorry for, no, it was the parents he hated with a fiery hot passion like dragon's fire. He wanted their souls to torment. It did not matter now, he would get them later._

_Placing the dolls on the ground, he stepped back. She would find the dolls and try to help, then she would hear the wish or that was what his vision had told him. Quietly stepping in the shadows, he blew the glittering blue dust in the air. Chanting the words he watched the portal form._

* * *

><p>The draw back about his plan was that she remembered his name. Not his real name, but his assumed one with all the hate. Oh, how he hated the way she said it, the cold tone of her voice and angry glare in her eyes. But what tortured him the most was that he was the cause of her hate it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: First of all I would like to shout out a big thank you and kudos to **mellion**. After reading her review I decided to turn this into a multi chapter fic. Also a big thank you to my other reviews and their encouragement. I have two more chapters written, while letting the ideas flow but need to type them. This story will not follow Rumplestiltskin's backstory with his son, but will mention events and may have quotes from the episodes in them. Secondly, the first chapter in White Lies, a Maiko fic, is out. I have not gotten any reviews yet but have had it added to favorites list. (I assume people like the concept). Reviews, comments, and flames are always welcome. -WN _


End file.
